


It’s the Great Pumpkin, Lan JingYi

by DragonsPhoenix



Series: Lan JingYi Through the Looking Glass [3]
Category: Peanuts, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Developing Friendships, Friendship, Gen, Great Pumpkin, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsPhoenix/pseuds/DragonsPhoenix
Series: Lan JingYi Through the Looking Glass [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918495
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	It’s the Great Pumpkin, Lan JingYi

Linus leaned against the pumpkin and shivered. Lucy’d told him to bring a jacket. He wished he’d listened but he wasn’t about to go back now. The Great Pumpkin could appear at any minute! Would the cold make his pumpkin patch more sincere? He didn’t think the weather would make a difference but he didn’t know how the sincerity of a pumpkin patch was determined. He was sure though that this year his pumpkin patch was the most sincere. It just had to be and when the Great Pumpkin rose with presents for all the children, everyone would finally believe him. 

When he heard someone call out “Hello?” in a quavering voice, Linus rose to his feet and stood on his tip toes to peer over a pumpkin. Perhaps someone wanted to join him in his wait for the Great One? 

It wasn’t anyone Linus knew. The boy looked to be in his late teens and seemed to be dressed as a Jedi although his weapon looked more like a sword than a lightsaber and Linus didn’t know of any Jedi who wore a white headband to hold back black hair that fell to his waist. The white robes, though, did look like something that might be worn by a Jedi.

The boy waved at him. “Hi there. Have you seen my friends? They’re cultivators, like me.” He laughed. “I guess I don’t have to tell you that I’m a cultivator. What are you doing out here? Do you need someone to help you home? I am Lan JingYi.” He bowed. “I’d be happy to take you back to your parents.”

“I’m Linus and I’m fine, thank you. I’m waiting for the Great Pumpkin.” 

“Is that a creature? Are you sure you should be out here by yourself?” 

“The Great Pumpkin rises from the most sincere pumpkin patch with a bag of toys for all the children. I’m sure he’ll rise from my pumpkin patch this year. Mine has to be the most sincere.” 

Lan JingYi looked as if he was taking in Linus’ words and then his face broke out into a wide smile. “I’ve never before heard of the beneficent Great Pumpkin. May I wait with you?”

“Really?” Linus asked. “I mean, yes, of course.” 

Lan JingYi sat down next to him. “Tell me more of the Great Pumpkin.” 

It was still chilly but Linus felt warm as he told his new friend about the Great Pumpkin. It was nice to find someone else who believed.


End file.
